Blown Away
by ms unpredictable2000
Summary: I didn't want to talk. I didn't want anyone to know about what my childhood was really like, but it was the only way to save Lola. So I told them I'd talk, but only to Dr. Spencer Reid. R&R. Spencer/OC pairing. Rated T for langauge.
1. A Bounding Vacation

Blown Away

They wouldn't leave me alone about my past. Preston didn't know me, he only knew that Lola was my cousin & that we'd both been kidnapped, he knew we managed to get away, but that they'd also come back for Lola. The damn FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit. Had figured out that the kidnappings had something to do with a tragic accident that happened in the past of these unsubs. Preston thought that it might have something to do with me. Mrs. Brice was so sweet & she loved me & Lola like her own. Mrs. Brice told Preston Williams everything about my past & when I say everything I mean everything. She told how my father was a drunk never sober ever. She told him how he'd beat my mother to death. She told him about the horrible twister that happened a year before he came here. She even told him how he'd beat me for no reason sometimes. Mrs. Brice told him about my attempts to get away. She told him about the nice young girl Brittany that had tried to help me get away one time. When Preston asked Mrs. Brice what she looked like she said, "She was about 5'8, she had beautiful long brown hair & blue eyes." Mrs. Brice also told them my father had died in the twister cause he'd passed out on the couch & wouldn't wake up. But she remembered there was another young man who swore he'd get revenge against Brittany & then he would come for me. So now they won't leave me alone.

Morgan's POV

It was supposed to be a vacation we were on. A "bounding vacation" as Strauss called it. No work, just a vacation that was until now. Hotch got a call from Strauss saying we were needed on a case. Apparently we were dealing with a serial killer & it just happened to be in the town we were in now. Checotah, Oklahoma.

Spencer's POV

"Besides the fact that all our victims have brown hair & blue eyes. They have nothing in common. They range from tall to short & short to average. They're not even the same size." I said.

"Well there has to be something that these girls had in common. Besides hair & eye color." Morgan said. The door opened & Detective Williams stood there.

"We've got another kidnapping except this time it's two girls. They happen to be roommates & cousins." He said. We were all up in a flash. Morgan & I went to the latest crime scene with Detective Williams while JJ & Prentiss talked to the owner of the apartments & the girls next door neighbor.

We walked in & I have to say I was surprised at what I found. There were pictures everywhere. Pictures of different places around the town & then of nature & even pictures of people. I noticed a picture & I picked it up. It was of two girls. One was a blue eyed brunette & the other was hazel eyed blonde. Detective Williams looked at the picture.

"Dammitt." He cussed.

"Is there a problem?" I asked.

"Yeah the brunette is Lola Patterson & the blonde is Christi Brinks. I knew that we were dealing with cousins but not these two cousins. I don't know Christi very well, but I do know Lola. Lola's a complete sweetheart, she'll do anything she has to keep you safe, she doesn't like to hurt people & she's not a big fighter. But from what've heard about Christi she's the complete opposite. She hates it when you push her around & she has quite the temper. Of the two of them Christi's the fighter, but it's actually kinda of funny though cause she also the smallest. But she can be scary as hell when she's mad, she can also get extremely loud to." Detective Williams said.

**Back at the station **

"Christi's not there type why would they take her too?" Rossi asked confused.

"Well Mrs. Brice said Christi got off work early. Maybe she surprised them." Prentiss offered.

"Terra said that Christi is a fighter. So even if she did surprise them. Christi would've tried to fight off her attacker." JJ said.

"Christi is a fighter & the girl can cause a hell of a ruckus, but she's a tiny girl so if her attacker was a big guy he could've easily overpowered her without a problem." Detective Williams said.

"Christi's room was a huge mess though. Her lamp was knocked over & her nightstand were knocked over. More than half of her pictures were on the floor. So I'm guessing that she did put up some kind of fight, but lost." Morgan said.


	2. Christi

Blown Away

Hi my beautiful little followers. I'd like to thank those of you kind enough to review my last chapter. I don't know if any of are country fans or not, but if any of you are this fic is named after Carrie Underwood's new song Blown Away. So if you listen to the song you might understand the whole description in the 1st chapter better. Anyways enjoy.  
DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own CM or any of the characters, well maybe I do own Mrs. Brice, Lola, Terra, & Christi.

* * *

Christi's POV

I struggled with the ropes that bound my wrists. I refused to be treated like this. I managed to get the gag outta my mouth. After what seemed like ages the ropes slid to the floor & I quickly untied the rope around my ankles. I scrambled over to Lola & quickly untied her.

"Chris this is not a good idea. Their gonna come back before we even get out of here." Lola said worry coloring her voice. I gave her "the look".

"We are going to get outta here before they come back. Don't start any of that nonsense. Now there's a window over there. I'm going to climb outta it & then I help you up. We'll both be outta here in a breeze. I promise it'll be a piece of cake." I said.

I climbed out & turned to help Lola up. She was about to pull herself up. But then she screamed & they started to pull her down. "Lola!" I screamed. "Run Chris run as far away from here as possible." She yelled. I scrambled to my feet & ran. I didn't know where I was running to & to be honest I had no idea where I was. I felt someone grab me from behind I screamed. The ground disappeared from beneath my feet. I started kicking & screaming. I could see the road it was so close but yet so far away. I kept screaming & kicking. Someone from the road must've heard the commotion cause I saw a figure start this way. My attacker dropped me & took off in the direction I'd just come from. I sat on the ground crying so hard I shook.

"Are you okay sweetheart? I thought I heard you screaming." A man said. I shook my head. My vision was bleary from the tears.

"I was screaming." I said trying to stop the tears.

"Is there something wrong? Do you need me to take you anywhere? Is there anything I can do for you?" He said.

"No, there's nothing you can do. It's to late." I mumbled shakily.

"Oh, well do you need me to take you somewhere?" He asked.

"Um sure. Could you tell me where exactly where I am?" I said.

"Big Cabin, Oklahoma. Where did you need me to take you?" He asked.

"Checotah." I said. Yeah there was no way he was gonna drive me there. I mean it's a freakin hour and twenty-eight minutes. "I'll drive you. There's no way I let a pretty girl like you walk that far." He said. Okay maybe I was wrong & then again my friends have always told me I have a way of getting people to do what I want & that I sometimes don't even have to say a word. I think I'm starting to get what they mean now.

An hour & twenty-eight minutes later

"Thanks for the ride Brady." I said hopping out of the truck. I watched as the light from his taillights disappeared into the darkness. I shivered despite the fact that it wasn't cold outside. I hated the eerie feeling that I always got when I stood outside at night. Even if I stood under a streetlight or in a populated area. I still couldn't shake the childhood fear of the dark. I turned & hurried into the police station. Yes I said the police station.

"Christi?" Mrs. Brice said. She hurried to me & pulled into a hug. I hugged her back. Sometimes she was almost like a mama to me. After all my mama was an angel in the to my now never sober father who to was now in the grave.

* * *

So tell me if you liked in the review down at the bottom I would really appreciate it. I also appreciate followers. So please do follow me & review it would be appreciated very much.~ms. unpredictable2000


	3. I'm not back

Blown Away

_Hello my little pretties. I have to admit this is the longest chapter I've ever written no lie. I really do hope you enjoy it cause it me for freakin ever to write. I actually think it could be like 2 or 3 seperate chapters, but you guys & girls love long chapters & that's exactly what your gettin. A looooooooooooooong chapter. Anyways enjoy.  
DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own CM.  
_

* * *

Christi's POV

I sat in the SUV & just stared out the window watching the familiar scenery pass me by. I remembered when my mama used to drive just to get away from never sober father & she always took me with her.

*Flashback*

"Here mama these are for you." I said. I handed her a bouquet of wildflowers. "Thank you sweetie." Mama said smelling the flowers. I smiled & twirled around the field giggling. I looked at the sky. "Mama look it's a rainbow." I all but squealed. "Well let's chase it. Maybe we can find the end & there'll be a pot of gold." Mama said with a smile. I was really eager. I took off running across the field with mama not far behind me.

*End of Flashback*

Agent Morgan slammed on the brakes & I slammed into his seat. I looked around the seat to see why he stopped & I saw Lola standing in the middle of the road terrified. I jumped outta the car & ran towards her.

"Chris your okay." Lola said with a sigh of relief.

"Of course I'm okay." I said. Sometimes she could be such a worry wort. It bugged me most of the time, but then there were times when her worrying came in handy.

**2 days later**

"C'mon admit." Lola said with grin.

"Admit what?" I asked for 15th time. Lola's shift had just ended & we were sitting in Susie's Diner **(AN: don't know if this place actually exists in Checotah)**.

"Admit that you like the gorgeous Dr. Spencer Reid." Lola said with that obviously tone of voice. I felt my cheeks get warm. Dammitt of course she'd find out. Even if I didn't tell her she always said I acted differently.

"Even if I do like him it's not like I'm murdering anyone or something. It's not a crime to have a crush on a federal agent." I said blushing.

"I never said it was a crime. Actually I think it's cute. It's nice to see you finally start to interact with people again." Lola said.

"I interact with people." I said glaring at her.

"I mean people besides Terra & me. Honestly Chris ever since what happened to your mom when you 13 you just kinda stopped talking & being so….so you I guess. There were those few guys. Like Tommy the year after your mama died, granted it didn't last long cause he wasn't really interested in you & then there was Derek a few months later. Then 2 years went by & there was Logan, but we all know that ended with in the hospital & weeks of depression & after that you kinda stopped interacting almost as if you'd always get hurt." Lola said. Okay now it was starting to get to be to much. I stood up.

"Where are you going?" Lola asked confused.

"I need some fresh air & some time to think." I said. I walked out of the diner not exactly sure where I was going, but I knew that I needed to get outta here for a while. I climbed into my car turned it on & drove away. I didn't pay much attention as the buildings passed by. I drove through the only light in Checotah & then I was free. I drove on the open highway. A few houses passed by, but it was mostly open country. I drove for hours & hours. I looked down & noticed I was literally running on fumes. I noticed a gas station so I pulled in to fill up. Once my tank was filled up I pulled up to the front. I hopped outta my car & went inside to get some food & a drink.

"Excuse me, but do I know you from somewhere?" Someone said. I turned around.

"Mason!" I squealed. I threw my arms around him & gave him a big hug.

"It's good to see you to." He said pulling away.

"When did you come back to Oklahoma?" I asked curiously.

"Actually technically I'm not back. I'm just here to pick up Jenna & then back to Wyoming for me." Mason said.

"You & Jenna are back together? Last time I heard you & her weren't ever gonna make up cause you had gone to far." I said raising any eyebrow.

"That's what we wanted you to believe. Honestly we never broke up. Her dad was giving us shit cause you have to remember he didn't like me. So we pretended we'd broken up cause she'd caught me with her mom." Mason said mischievously.

"I taught you well my little minion." I said smiling.

"Well anyways enough about me. How have you been since I left?" He said.

"Good I guess. Lola says I pretty much died when you left. She tells me that I don't interact with people & that I'm not really me anymore. Do you agree?" I said.

"I do have to say your different than you were 2 years ago. But not in height sadly you are going to stay short forever. But I wouldn't necessarily say you died when I left granted you did stop talking of course you weren't very talkative before. But still you weren't as smiley or happy. But there is something different about you now. That last smile was a real genuine one. And I haven't seen one of those since you were 10." Mason said. Dammitt what is it with every seeing this change. Am I the only one that doesn't see a change in myself?

"Really Mason that so nice. There's nothin different I'm the same as I was a 8 years ago." I said.

"Now we both no that's a lie Chris. Come on spit it out. Who is he? And what does he do?" Mason said seriously.

"Spencer Reid & he's an FBI agent. He works for the BAU." I said silently.

"Now that wasn't that hard was it. Honestly Chris I'm not goin to do anything crazy or anything I trust you when it comes to choosin guys. I know the whole thing with Tommy had nothin to with & I know Derek was a stuck up jerk that threatened to tell your father about Tommy. I also know that Logan was the one guy who you knew would never hurt. It wasn't your fault he didn't make it. It was the drunk drivers. If you trust Spencer Reid then I'll let you decide on whether or not he deserves to be with you after all it is your life." Mason said. I could see that it pained him to say it, but he did anyways. Mason after all was like a big brother to me. He was always there for me. He protected me & kept me sane. I thank him for that & I'm glad he see's that I'm not a little girl anymore. Of course he always said I wasn't ever really a little girl.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem. Just please be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt again. I've seen it enough to last me a life time." He said.

"I will, I promise." I said hugging him. I watched him leave & then turned to get food.

**4 hours later **

"Lola, you here?" I asked tossing my keys on the table. I waited a few minutes but didn't get a reply. "Lola?" I said. I walked around looking for her. I looked in her room & came up empty. Maybe she didn't make it home yet. I walked into the kitchen & noticed a piece of paper on the counter. I picked it up expecting it to be from Lola. **You think your all big & bad don't you. Well your wrong Lola's gone for good & then it'll Brittany. Then I'm coming for you & trust me sweetie your death will be the most painful one yet. **

I was terrified I didn't know what to do, but I knew there was thing I had to do & it was the one thing that I never wanted to have to ever. I had to tell Preston the real reason behind these killings. I grabbed my keys & ran back out to my car.

A few minutes later

I jumped outta the car & ran inside the station. My fear had turned to anger & Preston was gonna get let lose on him. If he'd just listened to me. When I told him they'd come for her. Lola wouldn't be gone right now & those damn FBI agents would be on a plane back to where they belong. I threw the door open to his office.

"You see this Preston. You see it." I said waving it in his face.

"Yes I see it." He said calmly.

"Well good cause you won't believe me, but you should believe this." I threw it on the ground. "You didn't listen to me. Just like every one else. I told you they would come back. I said they would come & get Lola again that wouldn't let her get away that easy & I was right. They did they came back for her. They did. You know somethin else to there gonna back for me to. There gonna take me away & make me suffer. As if I haven't suffered enough in my life already. Because of you. Because you wouldn't listen to me. Because you didn't want to listen to what I had to say. My life is falling to pieces around me & I can't build it back up. Do you how hard it is to watch everything & everyone you ever knew & cared about be ripped away? Do you know how much pain that causes a person? Or do you even care? Does it not matter to you what those people feel?" I screamed at him. I was so pissed off. So pissed off that my hands were shaking & I was breathy. I turned around & punched the wall leaving a hole twice the size of my fist. I couldn't take it anymore. I stormed outta his office. I walked right past everyone I knew they were watching me but I didn't care. I just walked right outside.

3rd person POV

Preston sat at his desk. He blinked a few times before standing up to see what the note said. It read: **You think your all big & bad don't you. Well your wrong Lola's gone for good & then it'll Brittany. Then I'm coming for you & trust me sweetie your death will be the most painful one yet. **

"Dammitt." Preston muttered. "Christi was right & I like she said I didn't believe her. But whose Brittany?"

**2 hours later **

Christi's POV

"You don't me & you haven't cared a damn thing about what happened in past until now. So now why do you choose to give a shit about my past?" I said angrily.

"Mrs. Brice told me how you used to suffer as a kid. She told me what your father was really like." Preston said.

"You think you can use that against me don't you well guess what you can't." I said leaning back in the chair.

"Whose Brittany?" Preston asked.

"She tried to help leave when I was 15. Mama was gone & daddy had gotten worse over the 2 years that she was gone. Brittany came one night to help me escape. But daddy woke up he caught us. He swore revenge against Brittany & then after she was gone he beat me. Brittany wanted to help more but I didn't want to have to relive that night again. So she told that she was there if I ever needed to talk." I said easily. "Can I go now?"

"Not yet." Preston said. I watched as Preston got up & left the room. The door didn't close all the way & I listened to what he had to say about me. I was surprised to hear what he said. I mean he barely knew & he wouldn't leave me alone about my past. What the hell was his problem? I listened & shrunk down in my chair when I found out what he about Mrs. Brice was true. I don't hate Mrs. Brice if anything I love her. She cares so much about me & Lola she treats us like we're her very own children. But she told them everything. She told them how my father would beat me for no reason. She told them about my helpless attempts to get away. She told them about how Brittany had tried to help get away. She told them about my father swearing revenge against Brittany. She told them how my father beat my mother to death when I was 13. She told him about the twister that happened when I was 14 & how my father had passed out on the couch & wouldn't wake up. So he died in it. Preston asked Mrs. Brice what Brittany looked like. She couldn't remember much but she did remember she was a brunette with blue eyes. She also remembered some of my fathers friends who swore they would seek revenge against his death. Now you see why Preston won't leave me alone about my past. The door opened & instead of Preston it was Spencer that walked in. Shit. Every time I talked to him I always spoke the truth. He knew a little more about me than the others did. But he'd swore he wouldn't tell them if I didn't want him to.

"I don't know why they want me to talk to you." Spencer said.

"They know I trust you. They see it's easy for me to talk to you." I said. I watched his brown eyes grew & a blush graced his cheeks.

I watched as he struggled to find the words to say. I was nervous I wanted to tell him how I felt, but I couldn't.

"Preston wants to know what you know about your fathers friends." Spencer finally managed.

"Beside's the fact that they were sober sometimes. They did drink & they hated my guts. It's typical though everyone hates me." I said.

"I don't hate you actually I like you." Spencer whispered. My eyes widened & my jaw dropped.

3rd person POV

"Did Reid say what I think he just said?" Prentiss said eyes wide.

"I don't believe my ears. I must be hearing things. There's no way the Spencer Reid I know would ever say something like that out loud." Morgan said shocked.

"I knew there was a confident side to Spence. I just never thought it would show." JJ said smiling. Hotch stood with a smile on his face. There young genius had finally confessed his feelings out loud. He'd known something was up. Reid hadn't been his normal self. He'd been acting differently almost as if he was trying to change who he was. Hotch saw that he'd decided to stick with who he really was. Which was a good thing after all Christi seemed to like him that way too.

Christi's POV

At first I was shocked & then I felt smiling like an idiot. I watched his face turn pink when he realized what he said out loud.

"I-I-I'm sorry." He stuttered out.

"It's fine. Anyways I like you too." I said still smiling. Spencer looked up surprised.

"You do?" He said. I nodded still smiling.

**3 days later **

I sighed impatiently. I was bored outta my mind & there didn't seem to be a single lead as to where Lola might be. I sat in the conference room in the police station. I spun the chair around & around & around. I spun around in the chair until I was so dizzy I thought I was gonna puke. Spence walked in & grabbed his vest.

"What is it?" I said jumping up from the seat. Everything spun again & I swayed. I nearly crashed into the table, but a slender arm snaked it's way around my waist saving my face from the tabletop.

"Garcia found the address of where our unsubs might be." Spence said.

"Can I come?" I asked a little to eagerly.

"No, you stay put." Spence said a serious expression on his face. "Actually…." My face lit up again. "Garcia, can you come & sit with Chris & make sure she doesn't try to sneak away."

"I don't need a baby-sitter Spencer Reid." I grumbled.

"You do when I want to you to stay alive." He said. Spence pecked my cheek & left.

**30 minutes later **

"So how'd you do it?" Penelope asked.

"Do what?" I said cocking my head to side.

"Get Spencey to confess that he likes you. I've been trying to get him to confess his feelings for years & yet a girl he only just met 3 weeks ago got him to. I have to know your secret." Penelope said.

"It's actually not that hard. I've gotten millions of guys to do it. But Spence I don't know he's different, but not in a bad way. He's sweeter than any other guys I've ever met. I actually wasn't trying to get him to confess his feelings. Preston wanted to know if my dad had any friends of course I said he did. I said that they hated me & then said that everyone hated me. Then he was like "I don't hate you actually I like you". It surprised me cause I never saw him as a guy who would voice his feelings." I said with a smile.

"Wow girl that's amazing. You know Spencey's not the type of guy to voice his feelings but I guess there's a confident side to him after all. Okay I also want to when did he pick up calling you Chris & when did you start calling him Spence." Penelope said with a smile of her own.

"I don't yesterday I was talkin to him & I called him Spence instead of Spencer & he was like the way that sounds when you say that. So I started calling him that. Pretty much everyone of my close friends call me Chris so I told him just to call me Chris. He laughed at me when I said that but he started callin me Chris." I said.

"So I can call you Chris?" Penelope asked.

"As long as I can call you Penny." I said.

"Go for it Chris." Penny said. We talked until the door opened & Spence stood there. I stood up a hopeful look on my face. He shook his head. "They were long gone by the time we got there & Lola didn't make it." He mumbled. I felt the tears slide down my cheeks. Spence was at my side in an instant. He sat down & pulled into his lap. I sobbed into his chest.

* * *

_Like I said it's looooooong. But do still please review it would be very much appreciated. Oh yes & Mason is like my actual real life big brother in a way, but here he's portrayed as a protective best friend. Anyways please review & suscribe. ~ms. unpredictable2000_


	4. Reid's Confidence

Blown Away

_Hey peoples I know the ending to the last chapter was sad, but sometimes bad things have to happen before anything good can. I promise everything will get better. Anyways Christi does have Spence to comfort her. So do enjoy this chapter.  
DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own CM or the characters.  
_

* * *

Christi's POV

"Spence promise me that you'll catch the guys who did this. Please promise me that you'll help me clean up this huge mess I made of everyone's lives. Tell me it's not to late." I said with tears in my eyes.

"Christian Luciana Brinks it is not your fault that everyone's lives are a mess & I swear to the deepest depths of hell that we will catch these men. Chris I promise you it's not to late." Spence said sincerely. I managed a small smile. He wiped the tears away. He smiled back.

**1 week later **

I honestly had no idea how close we were to finding these guys. All I can say is that I'm scared to death. I really don't know if we'll catch these guys before it's to late. They've already killed Lola & I know their next target is Brittany. I knew that once Brittany was gone they'd come for me, but Spence swore he'd keep them from ever touching me again & it made me feel a little better. Knowing that someone actually cared about me. I picked up a picture of me & Lola when we visiting our grandparents in Texas. We were sitting on the porch swing we were both grinning like idiots. I fought back the tears that threatened to spill. I would not let myself cry anymore. I think I'd cried enough for 20 people this past week. I sat the picture back down & stood up. I walked into my room knowing I needed to get on proper street clothing. I dug through my closet aimlessly not really sure what I was looking for. I gave up I just grabbed what my hand was on & pulled it out. I tossed of the old t-shirt I was wearing & pulled on what I'd grabbed. I walked past the full mirror & stopped. I backed up & looked at myself in the full length mirror. I looked at the girl in the mirror. The white sundress made her already dark tan seem darker. Her short blonde hair hung in there natural loose waves & her eyes looked brown instead of hazel. I stared at her knowing that it was me but not really recognizing myself. I walked away. I put some mascara & lip gloss on. I grabbed my sandals pulled them on grabbed my keys & walked out to my car.

Spencer's POV

It was obvious that Chris was really taking Lola's death hard. Mrs. Brice had said that she never cried as much as she had in this past week. I did the best I could to comfort her, but I don't really think I helped much. We were going everything we knew about the unsubs & Garcia was doing everything she could to figure out where they might have a secondary location, but so far she was coming up empty. I kept glancing at the clock every 5 minutes & fidgeting in my seat. The door opened to the conference room & Garcia walked in with a look that was indescribable.

"Did you find something baby girl?" Morgan asked hopefully.

"Yeah I found two things & the first thing has nothing to with the case, but second thing does." She said happily.

"Well tell us the second thing first. The first thing can wait." Morgan said leaning forward in his seat. We finally had a lead in the case, but I was curious as to what the first thing was that Garcia had mentioned.

"I know that for a while I couldn't find anything about a secondary location & I couldn't figure out why. Then I realized it wasn't Chris' dads friends I needed to find a secondary location for, but that it was actually her father." Garcia said.

"What are getting at Penelope? Chris' father is dead." Morgan said confused.

"That's the thing I know he's dead, but I went back to when he was a child & turns he had a brother. I talked to his mother & apparently the two of them were really close. So when he died his brother swore that he would avenge his brother's death even if it meant the life of others. His mother also said that he just got up left about 8 weeks ago." Garcia said happily.

"So your saying that Chris' uncle could be one of the very men that are trying to take her life." Prentiss said shocked. Garcia nodded.

"And I thought my life was complicated." Prentiss mumbled. I shifted in my seat again. I was still curious as to what the first thing was that Garcia had said.

"Garcia, you mentioned that there was something that didn't involve the case that you wanted to tell us." Hotch said raising an eyebrow. I leaned back in the chair realizing I wasn't the only curious one in here.

"Oh well that first one was meant more for Reid. But I guess I could tell you or you could step out here & see for yourselves cause it's hard to describe, but it's beautiful. Almost like she was sent from heaven." Garcia said. With that she walked out. We all exchanged looks before going to see what she was talking about. I stepped out & immediately understood why she said "almost like she was sent from heaven" Chris stood in the lobby in a beautiful white dress. Her already dark tan seemed to be darker & her short blonde hair hung in loose waves. She caught my eye & I noticed her eyes were brown not hazel. But all around she looked like an angel. I heard a few gasps from behind me.

"Is that really Chris or an angel?" JJ asked surprised.

"I'm 99.9% sure that it's Chris." Prentiss said. I turned to walk back in the conference & saw Hotch smiling. Which was extremely rare.

"I don't know. I think Chris is an angel." Morgan said.

"I'm pretty sure she can be an angel at times. But I don't think the girl sees her own beauty." Rossi said. She really doesn't.

"Uh where do you think your going Spence?" JJ said putting her hand her hip.

"Back in the conference room." I said confused.

"No your not Reid. Your going to go over to Chris." Prentiss said. "Hotch don't you agree?" I looked to Hotch to see him nod his approval.

"Go be with her she needs you. I won't let you lose someone like I lost Haley." Hotch said. Morgan gave me a shove in Chris' direction. I walked slowly over not really sure what I was gonna say.

Christi's POV

I really didn't know why I came here, I just needed to see Spence I guess. I looked up & saw him walking towards me. I hurried over to him & threw my arms around his waist. He hesitated for a second & then pulled me tighter against. I let my eyes slide close. Knowing that everything would be okay. I don't know why, but what I can tell you is that every time I'm with Spence I just get this feeling of peace & security. I feel like I don't have to worry anymore.

3rd person POV

JJ & Emily stood smiling at the young genius & the angel. Morgan couldn't help but smile to. Garcia walked up & smiled when she saw the scene.

"Do you think they'll ever fall in love?" Garcia asked.

"I think they already have, but neither has realized it yet." Emily said.

"Believe me they have. Even if they don't see it yet. There in love. It might take a little while, but they'll realize it soon enough." JJ said.

"Even if Reid is in love with Chris he'll never admit it." Morgan said.

"Oh believe me he'll admit." Garcia said with a mischievous smile.

"Is there something your not telling me?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, but I'll never tell it's secret to getting guys to confess there feelings. A secret that only Chris really knows how to use." Garcia said.

"Oh My God!" Emily said her mouth dropping.

"What? What is it?" Garcia asked excitedly.

"I'm not sure, but I think Reid just stole a kiss from Chris." Emily said.

"No way!" Garcia squealed.

Spencer's POV

"I'm scared." Chris said looking up at me.

"Don't be." I whispered. I managed to muster up the courage to give a her a light kiss on the lips. I pulled away & watched a smile spread across her face. She stood on her tiptoes & kissed me back. Chris giving my kiss gave me a rush of confidence & leaned down & captured her lips in a long waited passionate kiss.

* * *

_A much better ending don't you think? Well tell me in the review if you liked it or not, but I do hope that you liked it. I was going to get this up last night, but my mom was like it's late get in bed & I tried to finish before, but I couldn't so this was the first chance I had today to finish & get up it up for you guys & girls. So please review & suscribe. ~ms. unpredictable2000_


	5. One of The Strongest Girls

Blown Away

_I really do hope you guys enjoyed then ending to the last chapter cause I know I sure as hell did. Anyways I really do hope you are enjoying the story. I know I haven't updated much, but I do have other stories that I have to update as well. So don't be mad when you don't get another chapter immediatly. So yeah that's about it do enjoy.  
DISCLAIMER: I sadly am not the owner of CM or the characters.  
_

* * *

Christi's POV

I sat on my bed staring aimlessly at the walls. I thought about the first time I met Spence. Looking back now it's kinda hard not to laugh. But in the truth it was cute to see him stumble over his words like that and it was pretty amazing at how much he knew. When he met me he stumbled over his words and rambled off random facts about a bunch of things. Now that I think about it I don't think I remember half of what he said to me that day, but I do remember how he seemed to not know how to talk to a girl. It was funny and cute. The doorbell rang and I jumped up and hurried to get the door. I opened it, but found no one. I was about to close the door when I noticed a yellow manila envelope. I picked it up and shut the door. I walked over to the couch and dropped onto it. I opened the envelope. I pulled out a note and some pictures. I read the note.

Hello Christian,

Yes I know your name. But I would only know that because your father was after-all my brother. I really don't think he ever told you about me and even if he did you probably blocked it out of your memory. Even if you didn't know about me I know about you. Now don't worry I won't let my buddies let you suffer to much. But you are a little bitch so you'll suffer long enough to satisfy me. You killed my brother and now I'll kill you.

Yours Truly,

Uncle James

In all the years that I'd suffered through never once did anyone mention that I had an uncle. I had no doubt in my mind that Preston knew about my dad's brother well trust me he was gonna get hell for not telling about my uncle. I looked at the pictures and I put all of them in a neat pile and then tore them in half. I threw it all on the ground. I grabbed a pair of jeans and my belt I pulled on the jeans. I put the belt on and then threw my shirt onto the floor. I grabbed my white spaghetti strap tank top and a navy blue vest. I pulled them both on. I threw on a pair of socks and pulled my converses on. Running a brush through my hair quickly. I grabbed my keys and stormed down to my car.

5 minutes later

I pulled up in front of the police station. I jumped outta my car and hurried inside. I threw open the door to Preston's office. I walked over to his desk. I put both of my hands on it and leaned forward.

"Hello Preston." I said with an angelic smile.

"What the hell do you want Christi?" He asked annoyed.

"The truth." I said simply. Preston looked up.

"What are you talking about?" Preston said raising an eyebrow.

"Don't act like you don't know. Cause I sure as hell know that you know exactly what I'm talkin about." I said.

"Even if I do know what your talking about. I wouldn't tell you anything Christi." Preston said. He stood up and went to leave. I scrambled to the door and slammed it shut I stood in front of it.

"Don't think that your

gettin out if this so easily. I know that you know about my dad's brother." I said.

"How did you find out about him?" Preston asked surprised.

"You say that like I'm some dumb idiot. If it's really that important to you. He contacted me himself. Through a note and guess what he knows I exist, but yet I had no idea he existed. He blames me for my father's death." I said venom filling my voice.

3rd person POV

Garcia jumped when she heard a door slam. Morgan held back a laugh. Garcia glared at him and childishly stuck out her tongue.

"What was that?" JJ asked.

"A door slamming." Emily said.

"I think something good is comin." Garcia said. Emily watched her disappear and show back up a few minutes later with a bowl of popcorn. They all gathered around and waited to see what was gonna happen. Reid walked up a few minutes later.

"What's going on?" He asked curiously.

"Something interesting. Come on join us." Garcia said waving him over. Reid walked over and took a seat beside Morgan.

Christi's POV

"I didn't tell you because I was trying to protect you." Preston said.

"Protect me you were trying to protect me." I said. I moved away from the door and tried to calm myself down. I heard Preston move towards the door.

"Don't you dare leave. I'm not done talking." I said.

"Christi what else is there to talk about?" Preston asked annoyed again.

"Plenty. Like the fact that you lied to me about not knowing anything that could help or the fact that you tried to keep from knowing about someone in my family just to protect me." I said turning around to face him.

"Oh so now I'm lying to you and not telling you things." Preston said.

"Don't mock me. Cause I'm seriously not in the mood. I'm already pissed off about the fact that you lied to me." I said letting the venom color my voice. Preston grabbed my arm and before I realized it. I had him pinned against the wall. I got right in his face and made him look me straight in the eye.

"Don't you ever grab me like that again." I yelled in his face.

3rd person POV

Emily, JJ, and Garcia gasped when Preston's office wall shook dangerously.

"Don't you ever grab me like that again." They heard Chris yell. Reid scrambled to his feet, but Morgan pulled him back down into the chair.

"I think she can handle this herself." Morgan said patting his shoulder.

They all sat there for a half hour and listened as to the noise coming from behind the close door. Spence fidgeted and shifted in his chair nervously the whole entire time. The door finally flew open and out stormed a very pissed off Chris. Preston slowly walked out behind her. He was a whole two shades lighter than normal. Spence jumped to his feet and hurried after Chris. Emily coughed/laughed when she saw how terrified Preston actually was.

Spencer's POV

I walked out the door trying to catch up to Chris. I walked outside to see her pacing on the sidewalk.

"Chris?" I said.

"What?!" She said angrily.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Do I look okay? I'm mean I pretty much just found out that my uncle is out to kill me. You can't possibly expect me to be okay." Chris said. She had a point.

"I'm really sorry Chris. I know it has to be hard." I said. I really wished I knew how to help.

"Why does everything have to be so complicated? Just please tell me that." She whispered fighting back tears.

"If I knew that Chris believe me I would tell you. I would tell you why everything is so complicated. I would help you understand." I said. I didn't know what to do. I grabbed Chris and pulled her into a hug. She tried to push me away, but I just pulled her closer and she didn't fight. I held her as she cried. Chris had been through so much in her life, but within this past week is when she seemed to finally just let her walls down. Mrs. Brice said that this was the only time in Chris's entire life that she'd seen her be so open with her feelings. She said it was me, because Chris trusted me she felt that could finally open about so many things. But I didn't actually think it was true, but there was a part of me that said it was the truth. I stood on the sidewalk holding one of the strongest girls I'd ever met and that's when I realized that I'd gone from liking her to all out loving her with my whole heart.

* * *

_Awww... Such a sweet ending isn't it? Well I do hope you enjoyed. Don't forget about a review cause you know after all there always welcome. So do review, suscribe, and favorite. ~ms. unpredictable2000_


	6. Brittany

Blown Away

_Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope that you enjoy this chapter to.  
DISCLAIMER: I very sadly do not own CM or any of the characters, but if I did Spence adn Lila would be together still.  
Keep Holding by Avril Lavigne  
I'll Be by Edwin McCain  
Blown Away by Carrie Underwood __  
I'm Yours by Jason Mraz  
Crazier by Taylor Swift  
_

* * *

Christi's POV

I wasn't sure what I was gonna do today, but I didn't want to sit around the apartment all day. I slowly crawled outta bed & walked to my closet. I dug through everything hanging it. I realized how many dresses I actually had and I mean for God's sake I never really wear dresses. I gave up and just pulled out what my hand was on. I tossed off the old t-shirt and pulled on what I'd grabbed only to find it was a dress a floor length dress at that. I just left it on. I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I walked back into my bedroom. I brushed through my hair and then put some mascara and lip gloss on. I grabbed my sandals and pulled them on. I grabbed my keys and left.

**10 minutes later **

I walked through the cemetery towards Lola's grave. I reached it and dropped to my knees. "Hey, you know it's weird not having you around. It's just not the same and what you said about me not being so interactive. I know now that it was true, but I just didn't want to except it. I mean I always knew it was true, but you know me I can be stubborn." I said. I sat on the ground fighting back the tears. But I knew damn well that I couldn't hold them off. I gave up on holding back the tears and just let them flow. I don't know how long I sat there crying, but it seemed like forever. I stood to my feet and slowly walked away. I climbed in my car and a whole nother round of tears flowed. I laid my head against the steering wheel. I sat there crying. I cried so hard that I shook. My phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello to you to Christian." A man said. I sat straight up in my car.

"How'd you get this number?" I asked.

"Your wonderful friend Brittany gave it to me." He said.

"Brittany would never give you my number voluntarily. What the hell did you do to her?" I said.

"Nothing that you need to be bothered by." He said. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths through my nose before hanging up. I threw my phone in the seat next to me. I started my car and headed for the police station.

** 5 minutes later **

I slowed down and was amazed at what I saw. The streets were crowded with people. I couldn't believe it. I drove forward slower than old person walking. I stopped and shut my car off. I pulled the keys outta the ignition and just sat there. I watched everyone swarming the streets. I was trying to figure out what was wrong when I noticed people moving away to make way for someone. That's when I saw Morgan and Spence making there way towards me. I quickly climbed outta my car. They both came towards me.

"What's going on?' I asked.

"We'll tell you back at the station." Spence said. "Excuse me for do this." A squeak escaped my lips as Spence picked me up bridal style.

**5 minutes later **

I looked at the window in the station at all the people out there.

"Now can I have my explanation?" I asked.

"It's been like this since early this morning. Everyone's angry about the latest kidnapping." Morgan said.

"You mean Brittany's kidnapping." I said.

"Yeah, but how'd you know?" He said surprised.

"My uncle." I said shrugging.

"He wrote you again?" Preston asked.

"No, he called. He did somethin to Brittany and she gave him my number." I said. I was scared cause I knew that the minute Brittany was gone I knew I would be next.

**4 hours later **

Spencer's POV

I sat on Chris's couch with her curled up against my side. She laid her head against my chest and pulled my around her waist.  
"Spence do you think you'll find Brittany before it's to late?" Chris asked.  
"I don't know Chris, but we'll try to. I promise." I said. I tightened my arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

* * *

_So I hoped you liked. Please review, suscribe, and favorite. ~ 2000_


	7. You Love Her

Blown Away

_Hey my peoples I know it's been awhile since I last updated, but writers block is really hard to get by. I did have some of this chapter already written, but I felt that it wasn't complete so I thought for days about how to add to this and I had so many ideas I thought my head might explode and then I opened up the story and I was like I guess it goes up like this and then the perfect idea came to me. So I added to this chapter. Anyways do enjoy.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own CM or the characters  
Wish You Were Here by Avril Lavigne  
Leave The Pieces by The Wreckers  
Wanted by Hunter Hayes  
_

* * *

Christi's POV

I was bored. Absolutely positively bored outta my mind. It was another day of not knowing what was gonna happen and I was pretty sure that nothin was gonna happen at all. I logged onto my laptop and went to the travel math website. I looked to see how far Oklahoma City was from here only to find I had an hour and forty-eight minute drive. I shut it down and jumped up. I ran to the bathroom and stripped down. I turned on the shower and jumped in. "I like the way you sound in the morning. We're on the phone and without a warning I realize your laugh is the best thing I have ever heard. I like the way I can't keep my focus. I watch you talk, you didn't notice. I hear the words, but all I think is we should be together. Every time you smile, I smile. And every time you shine, I'll shine for you. Whoa, I'm feeling you baby. Don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me. Well I like the way your hair falls in your face. You got the keys to me, I love each freckle on your face. Oh, I never been so wrapped up, honey. I like the way your everything I ever wanted. I had time to think it all over and all I can say is come closer. Take a deep breath and jump then fall into me. Cause every time you smile, I smile. And every time you shine, I'll shine for you. Whoa, I'm feeling you baby. Don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me. Baby I'm never gonna leave you. Say that you wanna be with me too. Cause I'm gonna stay with you though it all so jump then fall. The bottom's gonna drop out from under our feet. I'll catch you, I'll catch you. When people say things that'll bring you to your knees I'll catch you. The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry. But I'll hold you through the night till you smile. Whoa oh I need you baby don't be afraid please to jump then fall, jump then fall into me. Baby I'm never gonna leave you. Say that you wanna be with me too. Cause I'm gonna stay with you though it all so jump then fall. Jump then fall, baby. Jump then fall into me, into me, into me. Every time you smile, I smile. And every time you shine, I'll shine. And every time you're here, baby, I'll show you. I'll show you can. Jump then fall, jump then fall, jump then fall into me." I finished up in the shower. I turned off the water and climbed out. I climbed out and wrapped a towel around me. I grabbed another towel and put my hair up in it. I went back to my room. I went to my drawer and pulled out my blue bra and a pair of undies. I dropped the towel to the floor and pulled on the underwear. I put my bra on and walked over to my closet. I dug around for a couple minutes before giving up. I walked over to my dresser. I opened my drawer and pulled out a pair of old faded patched up jeans. I pulled them on. I shut the drawer and opened another one. I dug through it until I found my purple spaghetti strap tank top. I closed the drawer and pulled it on. I walked back over to my closet and pulled out my white tank top I pulled it on. It hung low and that my dear is why I love my awesome purple undershirt. I took my hair outta the towel and went back to the bathroom. I grabbed my hairbrush and the towel I left on the floor. I brushed my hair as I walked to the bathroom. I tossed the towels in the hamper and grabbed my hair dryer. I walked back to my room. I plugged up the hair dryer and turned it on. Once my hair was completely dry I turned it off. I sat it down and ran the brush through my hair again. I grabbed my makeup bag and applied some foundation. I put on some eyeliner and then applied mascara and along with some lip gloss. I looked at myself in the mirror and decided to do somethin with my hair. I grabbed my curling iron and plugged it in.

**30 minutes later **

I pulled on a pair of flats and put on a necklace. I grabbed my purse, keys, and cell phone. I left the apartment locking the door behind me. I climbed into my car & started it. I pulled outta the parking lot and headed for Oklahoma City.

3rd person POV

James watched as Christi's silver Chevy Equinox disappear around the corner. He knew that he had to get rid of Brittany before he took Christi but he couldn't help but watch her. The more he watched her the more he hated her. He saw how her fathers death didn't do a thing to her and the hate burned hotter inside of him. James pulled away and drove back to his hiding place.

Spencer's POV

I really wanted to be with Chris right now, but Hotch needed me here jusst in case some kinda lead popped up. So here I sit with nothing to do but worry.

**1 and 48 minutes later **

Christi's POV

I drove towards the mall. I pulled into the parking lot and found a spot. I pulled into it and shut my car off. I grabbed my purse and hopped out. I locked the doors and then headed inside. I walked into JC Penny's and The Wreckers song Leave The Pieces playing. It reminded me of Tommy to tell the truth I still didn't get why he did it. He was always saying that it wasn't like that and that he really was interested in me, but I knew it was a lie. Kept trying to lead me on and saying he didn't want to hurt me, but he did. I found a few things I liked and bought them.

Spencer's POV

JJ was leaving to go get lunch and I decided to go with her. It was better than sitting around there waiting for something to happen. I climbed in and JJ started up the SUV she turned on the radio and tuned it to a country station. I listened to the song that drafted over the speakers. As I listened to the words I thought of Chris.

_"You know I'd fall apart without you. I don't how you do what you do. Cause everything that don't make sense about me. It makes sense when I'm with you. Like everything that's green girl I need you. Cause it's more than one and one makes two. Put aside the math and the logic of it. You gotta know your wanted too. I wanna wrap you up. Wanna kiss your lips. I wanna make you feel wanted. I wanna call you mine. Wanna hold your hand forever. And never let you forget it. Baby I, wanna make you feel wanted. Anyone can tell you you're pretty. You get that all the time, girl I know you do. But your beauty's deeper than makeup. And I wanna show what I see tonight. When I wrap you up. When I kiss your lips. I wanna make you feel wanted. I wanna call you mine. Wanna hold your hand forever. And never let you forget it. Baby I, wanna make you feel wanted. As good as you make me feel. I wanna make you feel better. Better than your fairy tales. Better than your best dreams. You're all and everything I need. Your all I ever wanted. And I just wanna wrap you up. Wanna kiss your lips. I wanna make you feel wanted._

_I wanna call you mine. Wanna hold you hand forever. And Never let you forget it. Baby I, wanna make you feel wanted. Baby I, wanna make you feel wanted. 'Cause you'll always be wanted. _

The had me thinking about Chris and I knew that she was pretty, no not pretty she was beautiful and people were constantly telling her that. But she didn't seem to see it. I barely paid attention as JJ ordered our food from Sonic. We were driving back to the station when she turned down the radio.

"What's up Spence? Your never this quiet." JJ said. "Nothing everythings fine." I lied. "Oh yeah sure it is. You're a terrible liar Spence. You know that you can tell me anything. So talk." JJ said with a laugh. "I don't know I'm just scared that something bad is going to happen to Chris and I won't be able to stop it from happening." I said. "Oh my God. You love her don't you?" JJ said. We pulled into the parking lot and she turned the car off. "No I don't." I said a little to quickly. "Spence again you're the worst liar ever. You fell in love with her." JJ stated. "I wasn't trying to it just happened and it kills me to know that if he does get her. That we may not be able to save her." I said quietly.

3rd person POV

JJ could see that it really did kill Spence to know that she may not make it out of all of this alive. Spence was her best friend and it hurt her to see him in pain. That's when she got the perfect idea. She hopped out of the SUV and Spence followed grabbing the food. JJ hurried inside. She all but ran to the conference room. She opened the door and found just who she was looking for. The Lady's Man Derek Morgan. "Morgan I have a favor to ask of you." JJ said closing the door behind her. "Okay what would that be?" Morgan asked. "This has to stay between the two of us. But I want you to keep an on Chris." JJ said. "Why we're all doing the best we can to get this guy and you know that he won't get anywhere near Chris." Morgan said.

"Morgan please do this if not for me then for Spence." JJ begged. "What does Reid have to do with this?" Morgan asked raising an eyebrow. "Actually it has everything to do with him. I know you heard him say that he likes Chris. Well that's blossomed into love, but you Derek Morgan can not tell him about this at all. It's pratically killing him cause he knows that we can't stop something bad from happening. He knows that this guy could easily slip through our fingers and get Chris." JJ said seriously. "Fine I'll do it and I won't tell Reid." Morgan said giving in. "Good and the foods here." JJ said leaving the room. Morgan followed behind her and neither one sign as to holding a secret.

* * *

_So I hoped you liked cause this whole thing took awhile to write. It was a total of 5 pages long so you give a good review. Cause originally it was 1 1/2 pages. Anyways don't forget to review, suscribe, and favorite. L8tr. ~ms. unpredictable2000_


	8. Something's Off

Blown Away

_Good morning, afternoon, evening, or night. Hey guys, don't yell or be mad I know I haven't updated in a while, but with school having started my life has been a little more hectic not to mention the fact that I've been so busy that I barely even have time to stop and breathe before I'm off doing something else, but I promise I will finish this story. Anyways I hope the last chapter was enjoyable and I hope this chapter is just as enjoyable.  
DISCLAIMER: Sadly I'm not the owner of Criminal Minds CBS is though.  
_

* * *

Life only demands from the strength you possess. Only one feat is possible - not to have run away. ~Dag Hammarskjold

* * *

Christi's POV

I heard someone knock on the door so I hurried to get it. I opened it only to reveal Morgan. "Uh hi." I said. "Can I come in? I only need a minute of your time." He said. "Sure." I mumbled. I moved out of the way and let him in. Closing the door I turned to face him. "So what was it you wanted to talk about?" I asked curiously. "Extra protection." Morgan said. "Extra protection isn't really necessary is it?" I said annoyed. "Yes it is, if you want to make it through this mess alive." Morgan said seriously. "Let me guess Spence put you up to this didn't he? No wait it was JJ, she told that it was for Spence." I said. The only thing that answered me was the look of shock on Morgan's face. "Well why don't you leave now and go tell JJ and Reid that extra protection isn't necessary. Actually protection at all isn't necessary. I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself. I was doing just fine before your stupid office told you to help with this case." I said firmly. I calmly walked to the door opened it and waited till Morgan was out. I shut the door and locked it. Sliding the door onto the floor I let my head drop into my hands.

3rd person POV

James couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. Christi had done exactly what he'd told her to do. At least part of it now she just had to go finish the rest and then his plan would right into place. Once everything was complete Christi would disappear and never be seen ever again.

Christi's POV

I don't know why I did what he said, maybe it was because I really did have a plan to get myself out of this jam. Standing to my feet I put some shoes on and grabbed my keys. Thinking of every possible thing I could do to get myself out of this hole I'd managed to fall into. I climbed into my car taking a deep breath I started it. I pulled in front of the station 10 minutes later and that's when the idea came to me. I turned off my car and stepped out. Pushing the door open I walked calmly into the station.

3rd person POV

Spence saw Christi walk into the station. He walked over to talk to her, but she paid no attention to him and just kept walking towards Preston's office. "Chris- He started. "It's not Chris it's Christi and I don't have time Reid." Christi said. JJ stood there surprise written all over face. She saw the look of pain that crossed Spence's face. JJ looked over and saw Morgan. She walked over to him. "I thought you went to go talk Christi about our little deal." JJ whispered crossly. "I did, but when I told her about it she knew that it had something to do with you and Reid. Apparently he'd already talked to her about it. She got firm and said she didn't need protection from anyone and that she was perfectly capable of handling her own problems. That's when she made me leave." Morgan whispered. JJ turned to see the small blonde girl disappear into Preston's office. Something was off with Christi, but she couldn't place her finger on it. But JJ would figure out what was up with Christi before it turned into something drastic.

Christi's POV

I walked into Preston's office only to find him not there yet. I gave me time to put my plan into motion. Grabbing a pen and some paper from his desk. I scribbled a note on both pieces of paper and folded them both up. Sticking one in a drawer in Preston's desk she went around to the front and waited for Preston to get back. I waited a good half hour before the door opened and in walked Preston. He looked over and saw me sitting there. "What do want now Christi?" He asked irritadley. "No more than for you to drop the case." I said simply. "Why do want me to drop the case now?" He asked suspiciously. "Because I can handle my own problems and considering this is within my family. I'm absolutely positive I can handle any issues there are." I said. "Okay fine I'll drop it." Preston said. Knowing my business was finished I stood up and left.

3rd person

JJ had been standing off to the side listening in. Once she was sure Christi was out of hearing range she walked into Preston's office. "Your dropping this case?" JJ asked. "How'd yo- never mind that. No I'm not dropping this case we're way to close to solving it and something's not right with Christi and something tells me it has to do with the case." Preston said seriously. JJ sighed in relief so her and Morgan weren't the only ones who noticed that something was with Christi today.

As Christi left the office she pulled a piece of tape from a nearby desk and put it on her note. She taped it to the bottom of the recepconists desk and left the police station for the very last time.

* * *

_Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll put up more chapters as soon as I can. Now don't forget to suscribe, favorite, and review. ~ms. unpredictable2000_


	9. A Secret Plan

Blown Away

_Hey guys I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry, but here's your long awaited chapter so please do enjoy. Oh and listen to 'It's not to late' by Demi Lovato. It kinda sets the mood of the chapter. Enjoy  
DISCLAIMER: I'm sadly not the owner of Criminal Minds, but CBS is.  
_

* * *

**_The truth is that our finest moments are most likely to occur when we are feeling deeply uncomfortable, unhappy, or unfulfilled. For it is only in such moments, propelled by our discomfort, that we are likely to step out of our ruts and start searching for different ways or truer answers. ~Unknown  
_**

* * *

3rd person POV

"Something's definitely up with Christi. She would never do something like this." Preston said. The whole team sat in the conference room. JJ looked over at her best friend who just sat and stared at the wall. She saw the pain written all over his features. She looked away, she couldn't bear to see him like that. Garcia came hurrying into the conference room and in her hand she held a piece of paper. "I just found this taped to the bottom of the desk at the front. And what it has to say might answer all of your questions." She said excitedly. "Well read it." Reid said leaning forward in his chair. "I know your all wondering why I asked for the case to be dropped, but I swear that wasn't my choice. My uncle contacted me and told me to do everything I've done tonight. I wouldn't of done it if it weren't for the fact that I knew it was the only way for everything to fall into place. He gave me the instructions and told me a location to go, but I can't tell you the place cause I have a plan, but I can't go through with it if you guys show up. I want him to believe that his plan working out perfectly. I don't care if you keep working on the case, but keep it under the radar. But the FBI has to make it look like they've left town. I'm sorry for doing this, but I have to clean up this mess I made. You know maybe it's not to late." Garcia read. "She should've told us we could've helped and gotten this thing over with." Morgan said standing up. "Why does she think she made a mess of things?" Emily asked. "Because it's her life and her family. So therefore she believes it's her mess that she made." Rossi said. JJ looked over at Spence to see what he had to say about it. Only to see him in deep thought. He jumped up from his chair and hurried outside. "Where are you going?" JJ asked. "I have somewhere I need to go." He said. "I can handle it by myself." With that Reid was gone.

Reid's POV

I hurried into Christi's apartment and went straight towards her room. I grabbed her song book and flipped through the pages until I found what I was looking for. I picked up the folded piece of paper and sat down on the edge of her bed. I opened it up. The note read: _If your reading this it probably means that my uncle has gotten me. But don't worry and please don't try to find me. I have a plan to get away from him. He thinks that he has my completely under his control, but what he doesn't realize is that I knew something like this was gonna happen soon. So I came up with a plan of my own, but I need you to something for me. I'm pretty sure he trusts me enough for now to let me go, but he won't trust me enough to let me go into town. So meet me at Lola's grave tomorrow at 4:00 pm. Don't tell anyone and please don't follow me. I tell you my plan tomorrow. __~All My Love,_  
_ Chris  
_

* * *

_**Take into account that great love and great acheivements involve great risk. ~Uknown  
**_

* * *

_I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please do review, suscribe, and favorite. I'll try to update as soon as I can. ~ms. unpredictable2000 _


	10. AN

Blown Away

**Hello my wonderful followers thank you for waiting so patiently for the next chapter that I have not given you. I promise I will deliver it to you as soon as I have the time to sit down and think about and write it. I'm sorry for not giving you any earlier message, but here it is now. I feel like my life has been set in fast forward. With school and homework and drama and family and my house being put up for sale. As you can see I've been pretty busy lately. So I will give you another chapter as soon as I can. I mean it may mean I stay up all night just to write it, but if thats what it takes then I'll do it.**


	11. Finding Out

Blown Away

**Hey amazing peoples it's your favorite fanfic writer and I am here to deliver your long awaited chapter. So please do enjoy it very thoroughly.  
DISCLAIMER: I'm sadly not the owner of Spencer or the team or CM, but CBS is  
**

* * *

Christi's POV

I stood by Lola's grave waiting for Spence to show up. But I half expected him not too. I knew that I had hurt him that day, the day I finally gave up and let James win. I shivered and wondered how it was already getting cold. Summer wasn't even over yet. I noticed someone walking this way and I couldn't be sure who they were. A light fog covered the whole area, which only made the cemetery creepier than usual. As the person got closer I could see it was Spence. I ran towards him and threw my arms around his waist. He hesitated for a second, but then he hugged me back willingly. "I didn't think you would actually come." I said into his chest. "You need help and I'm not going to leave you hanging." He said with a half smile. Spence handed me the bag of things I'd asked him to bring. I took it. "Why do you need the stuff anyway?" He asked. "You'll find out soon enough. Does anyone else know you're here?" I asked. I felt uneasy all of the sudden almost like someone was watching and listening. "No, they think I'm retracing our steps through the case." Spence said. "Okay good, um I need to go." I said. I stood on my tip-toes and lightly kissed his lips. I slid a note into his back pocket and ran back to my car.

Reid's POV

I just stayed where Chris left me. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out the piece of paper she'd slid into it. I walked back to the SUV and once I was inside I opened it up. It gave an address. _This is where there keeping me, but don't come here until I call and tell you. You can tell the rest of the guys now. But when you get to this place I won't be here. The things I asked you to bring are so that I can make sure that they stay put. As for me I'm launching my plan tonight. Once I'm done here I'm getting my things from my place and leaving Okalahoma. Only you and Mrs. Brice know that I'm leaving though. Please don't tell the team that I'm leaving, when they ask where I am just tell them I'm safe. ~Yours Always, Chris _

I slowly drove back to the station turning, what the note said, in my head over and over again. How was I supposed to tell the rest of the team that I'd hadn't been completely honest with them? Why couldn't I tell the team why Chris wouldn't be there? That last question was something that I'd probably never be able to answer, but as for the first, well I had to figure out a way to tell them and I had to figure out how to keep them from going until Chris called and told me it was okay, but how long would that be and how long would I be able to keep them from going. I would tell them right away that Chris wouldn't be there, but that she was safe and sound. I pulled into the parking lot and slowly walked inside. Now was when I revealed the truth. I pushed the door open to the conference room.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun... I've left you with a cliffhanger. I'm so evil. Don't you guys love me? Of course you do. Anyways you'll find out if Spence really does come clean or if he justs hides it. Trust me the next chapter will be good and I hate to say it, but we won't know why Chris is leaving or where she's even going until later on. And I don't mean next chapter I'm sayin the chapter after that. So in the meantime review, suscribe, and favorite. Until next time. ~ms. unpredictable2000**


	12. New Beginnings

Blown Away

**Hello my beautiful little followers here is yet another chapter to Blown Away. I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter. I also hope this is enjoyable as well, so please enjoy this chapter.  
DISCLAIMER: I'm not the owner of CM, but CBS is, but I am the proud owner of Brady and Christi.  
**

* * *

3rd Person POV

Everyone on the team, except for Spencer Reid, sat in shock. Reid had told them everything from the beginning up until now. They couldn't believe Christi had with held this much information from everyone but Reid. It was obvious the girl trusted him through and through. They knew that when they raided the place where Brittany and Christi had been held captive, they knew that Christi would be gone and on her way to college in a completely different state. The day she disappeared was the last day, everyone but Reid got to see her. His last day was the day that all the cards, hidden ones included were laid out on the table. Maybe just maybe some day in the future they would see Christi again, but then again maybe not. None of them when or if they'd ever see her again. Only time would tell that, but since time can't talk they'd just have to wait and see.

Christi's POV

After tying up the last guy. I grabbed my keys that I'd taken back from James and ran out the door. I couldn't get anything from my apartment yet because it wasn't dark yet. Even though everything was covered in a cover of thick fog. I didn't want to risk being seen by anyone. So I'd wait until late tonight. As I made my way towards my car I sent a message to Spence. Giving him the location and the ok to head this way with the team. I jumped in my car and started the engine. I sped outta of the drive and headed towards town I was gonna take a risk and grab a buncha stuff from apartment. After that I would head towards Big Cabin and try and find Brady. Somehow in that drive back here, when this all started, somehow a total stranger had become my best friend. I took the back way up to my apartment, just to be safe. I grabbed 3 small bags and one big suitcase. I threw all my clothes and shoes into the big one and then I took all my toiletries and threw them into the toiletry bag. I grabbed some pictures, my laptop, my make-up, and my jewelry and hair things and threw them into one of the smaller bags. After taking one last glance at everything I hurried down the back way again and into the alley where my car was parked. I threw my suitcases in and ran back up into my apartment to grab some other things before completely leaving this place behind.

2 hours later

I sat in a small diner in Big Cabin waiting for Brady to show. He'd given me his number before he left me in front of the station. I'd called him and asked him to meet at the diner. The bar chair beside me moved. I looked up and it was Brady. I'm not really sure what happened, but all I know was that one second I was on the stool and then next minute I was being held in Brady's arms. He let go and took my hand, he led me outside. After a few deep breaths I explained all of it to him from the beginning. He didn't interrupt me or ask why I decided to what I did. He just listened. And then came the questionable part, but I asked anyway, "And I was wondering if maybe I could stay with you at least until I have to go to off to college?" Brady didn't say anything he just stood there and looked at me with this look of I'm not really sure what. "Well at least I tried. Yeah sorry for just throwing that on you. I mean it's not like we've known each for a while. We talked once, but I don't know something just clicked I guess. Anyways sorry to bother you." I said awkwardly. "Wait Christi, sorry I was just a little shocked. I thought I was the only one who it felt right to. I mean you never called and I just thought that I was just the guy who you'd blow off. And you can stay with me as long as you need to. I know this may sound weird, but I want to get to know you better, than I do." Brady said. I smiled. "I'd like to get know you more too and thanks. And I'd never blow you off, you saved me. Heck you're the whole reason I'm here right now. I owe my life to you, you gave me the will to fight those mother fuckers." I said smiling. Brady smiled and chuckled. "Come on crazy." He said still chuckling. Without thinking he grabbed my hand and walked me to my car. After he got into his truck he pulled out of the parking lot signally for me to follow him. Starting today I felt like everything was falling back together.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun. You must be surprised the story has made an interesting twist. Well you may be wondering is this the end? Is this where we leave our character's? And I say no of course not. There will be one or two maybe three more chapters before my master piece is complete, but (SPOILER ALERT) these chapters will have made a time jump and Spence's and Christi's budding romance will simmer down to a good friendship, while on the other hand Brady and Christi's relationship will have developed into something much sweeter and bigger and maybe well alot more romantic, but hey I can't give it all up to you or there would be no surprise for later chapters. So for now while your waiting do me a favor and review, favorite, and suscribe. ~ms. unpredictable2000**


End file.
